Alexa Hale
Alexa Hale was originally a guitar player and singer who performed in bars across London. At the age of 23 she was recruited by Aidan Roberts to be a member of Jack's organisation assisting with Jack's expansion into London. During the war with Jayden Garret, Alexa becomes a highly valued member of Jack's organisation and is eventually placed in cha rge of Jack's finances. Throughout the series she is described as a tough woman who has dark brown hair that she often changes the style of. Biography Before joining Jack's organisation The fall of society occurred in Alexa's youth, beginning when she was only a few years old. Alexa grew up with her parents, her mother was a politician and her father was a singer. When she was just three years old a gang took her father's life during a robbery. Alexa lived with her mother for the next few years while her mother tried to use her political influence to reset society after the collapse. After four years of living together, Marcus Steel was hired to kill Alexa's mother for her attempts to prevent the rise of criminal organisations. After her mother's death Alexa grew up alone, using her musical talents to make a living. Alexa performed in a number of bars across the country, earning a reasonable living. In this time she pursued Marcus Steel, only for her to hear of his death at the hands of a fellow assassin. Having lost her chance at revenge she pursued two new leads, the second assassin and Marcus Steel's daughter who had been hospitalized after being shot during the attack. Alexa failed to locate either until after she joined Jack's organisation, learning that the daughter had hunted her parent's killer down and shot him two years prior to the war with Jayden. Joining Jack's organisation While performing at a bar, Alexa caught the eye of Jack's head of recruitment, Aidan Roberts. When Aidan investigated her background he proposed to Jack that her knowledge of London and charisma would be a valuable asset in their planned expansion and alliance within the capital. Aidan then recruits Alexa after one of her performances. Alexa is then given a test by Oscar Wilkinson in which she must extract information from a low level gang member. Alexa succeeds and is welcomed into the organisation by. Shortly after, Alexa is taken to a meeting, before which she encounters William Cross who insults Jack Hartley. Alexa then meets Rachel Dayton and the pair bond over both being new members of the organisation. Alexa enters the meeting and is singled out by Olive Reeds who becomes curious about her demeanor. After the meeting, Olive tells Jack that she likes Alexa. Alexa is then told by Pranav Sahar that she will need to attend a private interview with April Jane Marie. Alexa takes note of Pranav's odd behavior. Alexa is then privately interviewed by April who introduces herself as AJ and discusses Alexa's new position with her. AJ then welcomes Alexa as an official member of the organisation. The war with Jayden Garret While AJ is introducing Alexa and Rachel to the basis of the organisation along with Oscar and Andrew Owens, Rachel's supervisor, they are attacked by a group of Jayden Garret's men. AJ, Alexa and Rachel flee as Andrew and Oscar return fire. Alexa is separated from the others and forced back into the building. Alexa is pursued by five armed attackers. While she is able to kill two, she the discovers two more already deceased. The final man corners her, only to killed by Meghan Lee. Alexa then meets with Oscar once more, he explains Alexa's new job to her as well as her role in the war against Jayden, Max Fry then arrives and informs Alexa that she has been called to meet with Jack.